


You Lost Lady Death?

by darlingDesires



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Spoilers for the New Orleans liveshow, cute times, kinda ??, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: Taako comes home from saving the world (again) and Kravitz seems to have misplaced one of their cats.





	You Lost Lady Death?

“You’ll never guess who just saved the world  _ again _ ,” Taako announced, slamming the front door behind him in the dramatic fashion he was so well known for.

“Barry?” Kravitz asked from the other room, rhetorical tone not lost on Taako. Kravitz quickly set the book he was reading down, blowing hot air into his hands to warm his face before Taako had the chance to enter the room.

“ _ Absolutely _ not.” Taako made his way to where Kravitz’s voice came from, finding Kravitz hastily picking up his book in attempt to look casual. “He couldn’t do it with half as much style. And don’t think I didn’t see that.”

“See what?” Kravitz asked nonchalantly. He looked up from his book just in time to receive a gentle kiss.

“Knew it.” Taako grinned. Kravitz chuckled.

“I heard you really got down on the dance floor with the party god.”

“And how’d ya hear that?” Taako asked with a smile in his voice.

“Rumor,” Kravitz replied. “Word gets around fast.”

“How does it feel being in love with such a hot topic?” Taako teased. Kravitz rolled his eyes comically in response. Taako absentmindedly twirled the hair that had come loose from his braid, leaning over the chair so his face was right next to Kravitz’s. “And while I was out I took the liberty to take care of some liches for ya. Not that you’d care.”

Kravitz raised an eyebrow, fully turning to look back at Taako. “Liches?”

“Oh, yeah, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass from Wonderland came back.” Taako grinned, proud of his comment.

“They came  back? ” Kravitz frowned.

“Well they  _ did _ , but cha boy kicked their asses with some killer dance moves so there’s no need to suit up, handsome,” Taako bragged, conveniently forgetting to mention that his grooving was a result of their spell.

“I’m proud of you,” Kravitz smiled.

“Thanks, babe.” Taako leaned in again, this time to press a more passionate kiss into Kravitz’s lips. Kravitz returned the affection by reaching a hand up to caress Taako’s cheek, and the two were interrupted by a persistent orange tabby that insisted on lifting himself up to sniff at Taako.

Taako moved his head back to observe the cat who had hopped onto Kravitz’s lap. He was soon joined by a second cat--a calico--who looked up at Taako expectantly.

“Saffy! Jazzy!” Taako exclaimed, reaching over Kravitz and scooping up one cat in each arm. Saffron began to purr almost immediately, and Jasmine began kneading into Taako’s shoulders with a  _ mrrp _ . “Daddy missed you.”

“Please stop calling yourself that,” Kravitz laughed softly, putting the bookmark in his book and electing to hang his glasses from their chain. “But, they missed you too. Saffron’s been sitting by the door and waiting for you to get home.”

“Clingy, aren’t cha?” Taako asked Saffron, combing his long fingers through the cat’s fur and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Where’s Lady?”

“Sleeping somewhere, I assume,” Kravitz shrugged. “I haven’t seen her today.”

“That’s weird, isn’t she usually out and about by now?” Taako furrowed his brow. Saffron began to get fussy, so Taako let him down, and Jasmine followed. “Was she acting weird when I left?”

“No, she did what she usually does--lazing on her favorite windowsill until sunset.”

“What about after that?” Kravitz got quiet. Taako’s tone shifted pitch. “Krav?” Still no response. Kravitz averted his gaze and Taako’s shoulders tensed. “Did you  _ lose her _ ?”

“I assumed she was asleep somewhere, she wouldn’t have just--”

“Are you  kidding me _?_ ” Taako exclaimed in the most exasperated voice, taking a step away from the chair. “Is my favorite girl _missing_?” Then, to the side, “No offense, Jasmine.”

“I didn’t--” Kravitz began, thinking the better of it and cutting himself off. He stood, sighing. “We can look for her. I don’t think she left the house.”

Taako didn’t respond. Kravitz took a few steps forward, letting his hands trail from Taako’s shoulders to his upper arms, gripping them gently in an attempt to calm him. “We’ll find her. I’m almost certain she’s just hiding somewhere.”

“If you’re wrong, I swear to  _ god _ you are sleeping on the couch,” Taako threatened, holding a finger up to show he meant business. In spite of his words, Kravitz knew Taako was going to calm down once they started looking. He had grown used to reading Taako’s eyes--although he spoke harshly, Kravitz knew that he was trusted.

And Kravitz was right. As the two turned the house upside-down, just the act of movement and making physical progress towards a definitive answer seemed to relax the tension in Taako’s shoulders. He just needed to feel like he was doing something about it.

As the very last blanket was lifted and the last cushion placed back, they still hadn’t found Lady Death, but Taako’s hysterical panic had melted into a simple stress… something more manageable, at least.

Taako groaned, rubbing his temples. “I need to cook something.”

“Can I help?” Kravitz offered.

Taako shook his head. “Taako needs some solo time.”

“You do you, babe,” Kravitz reassured.

Taako opened his arms and practically fell into a hug with Kravitz, who caught him without missing a beat. “Thanks for looking around with me.”

“Not a problem,” Kravitz nodded, watching as Taako left to go into the kitchen. Kravitz returned to his chair, picking up the book he had earlier and starting where he left off.

 

About half an hour had gone by and Kravitz had begun to let the smells coming from the kitchen pull him from his book. He respected Taako’s need for alone time, so instead of asking, he settled for trying to guess what was cooking over the stove by the scent of it. Something tasty, no doubt.

" _ Shit! _ " Taako yelled as several pots clattered to the floor with a clang and a sploosh. " _ Fuck! _ "

"Taako?" Kravitz called, standing up and bolting to the kitchen.

He emerged from the doorway to several sauce pans spilled, abandoned on the floor. Among the sauce was a few bottles of spices that had popped open, giving the floor a splotchy seasoning. His eyes trailed up to see Taako sitting on a counter with a beautiful tuxedo cat in his lap. His tall socks were splashed with the same sauce that coated the ground, and before Taako explained, Kravitz could guess what happened. "Miss Lady was up in the cabinet! She jumped down when I started simmering the fucking bearnaise sauce!”

Against his better judgement, Kravitz let out a laugh. Taako joined in as the cat escaped his grip, running off again, somewhere they’d hopefully be able to find her later.


End file.
